powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AZS
Greetings and Thankfulnesses Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:340323|This is Only fairytale genies page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 14:34, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Dialogue 1 2 3 ...... AZS (talk) M Google translation is basically monkeys stringing words together and no offense but your English really isn't on the top level. persephone - https://www.theoi.com/Khthonios/Persephone.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persephone https://pantheon.org/articles/p/persephone.html are only ones I know of. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Literature Gilgamesh - never heard, so no idea. BTW, something I need to mention: when you're adding similar powers, such as Fish Physiology and Cetacean Physiology, they go in alphabetical order. When you have powers that are based on same idea (dragon, angel, etc.) but with different levels of power, you use the least power full to most. Best example would be various conditions, where you go from human to enhanced, supernatural and then absolute. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:48, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Wikipedia is down. What I can get is Ōtakemaru "oni so powerful and so violent that he is considered both demon (ki) and god (jin)" in other words, individual on the god-like level, not a type of them. I'm pretty sure I've had this argument before... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Got a single proof outside dictionary? Perfect Doppelgänger Nymph Manipulation and Jann Physiology were already deleted, why are you posting them again? --Kuopiofi ([talk:Kuopiofi|talk+ ]]) 08:29, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Perfect Doppelgänger? It's advanced Doppelgänger Morphing, so you only get existing beings. If you want anything you can imagine and powres to go, you need Omnifarious. BTW, mind checking Ghoul Lord Physiology and Transcendent Ghoul Physiology for overlapping powers? With list that long, it's pretty much guaranteed there's some. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:53, September 7, 2019 (UTC) You haven't actually read/understood what those powers do, hmmm? Read Shapeshifting Variations, those are just defined aspects what SS allows you to do, that means every physiology we have. Omnifarious is OP level of that. You mean like "Raijin is usually depicted as an oni"? That doesn't translate to "is oni" that means "shown in shape of oni". --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:39, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Ogre = essentially oversized humanoid, may be able to learn magical powers. Folkloric Norse trolls fit that pattern, I changed that in Users. Troll = inherently magical being, usually humanoid, connected to natural forces. Mythological trolls/giants/jotun (they really didn't differentiate those three back then) are this. Any connection to ogres is distant at best. Users might need some trimming as some really should be in Ogre. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:48, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Perhaps this could be useful, see how that one fares. ChocolateElemental (talk) 13:12, September 7, 2019 (UTC) M Raijin/Fujim - at best that is similar to tengu/daitengu relationship, but daitengu has direct description om wiki-page. Kishin has nothing more than dictionary. If you want to R/F them to users, I won't argue, but making larger changes needs far more than you have now. Omnifarious Can take form of all physiology but users can't replicate forms permanently - by that logic, "selkies, merfolk, werewolves etc." aren't either, as they change their shape. And if they don't change shape, they are animals. troll/Ogre - they are already in each others Associations, that's enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:25, September 7, 2019 (UTC)